Mutsuki Kururugi/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = What do you do before going to sleep? I don't think I do anything in particular…. |ClipQ = |Seiya = Before sleeping… I don't remember since I always fall asleep before I know it! |Kanata = Drinking hot milk~ |Akira = Before sleeping I do some yoga. |Satsuki = Talking with Mutsuki. |Noah = Stretching and then I go to sleep. |Leon = It relaxes me to listen to music before sleeping. |Li = I do some massages to warm my body before sleeping. |Rabi = Image training, so that I'll be in a good shape the next day. |Lucas = Meditation. |Torahiko = If I want to sleep, I sleep! I don't care about the things I do before sleeping! |Kyosuke = Before sleeping… I always have memories of chasing the deadline… uu! |Akio = I go to see the condition of the beads I put in the lehrA lehr is a temperature-controlled kiln for annealing objects made of glass. (Wikipedia). |Shiki = Sending good night mails to cute little kittens, I guess. |Hikaru = I do facial skin care to preserve my beauty! |Raku = Nothing in particular. |Kokoro = Skin care! Since it's a problem! |Momosuke = I was told by Kokoro-chan that I absolutely have to take care of my skin~ |Runa = Meditation. I would sit cross-legged in a dark room. Do you want to try it too? |Issei = Aah? If you'd like to know then why don't you come to my room? |Futami = I'm thinking things like, 'I don't want to work tomorrow either~'. |Takamichi = Turning on the humidifier. I'll fail as an I-Chu if I hurt my throat... |Eva = I'm making sure that there's no change with the boundary line between this world and Hell. |Mio = I do a ritual to curse Ban... Ju~st kidding♪ |Ban = I open the refrigerator! |Tsubaki = Stretching. These exhausted muscles need to be relaxed properly, otherwise they'll hurt, right? |Toya = I'm setting an alarm to wake Tsubaki up. |Tatsumi = I gaze at the photos I took during my travels. |Aoi = I do facial skin care before sleeping. Thanks to it my skin gets springy in the morning. |Kuro = I listen to music before going to bed. |Saku = I kiss Producer-chan's photo that is under my pillow. |Baber = I think about what to do for tomorrow, but when I wake up I've forgotten about it already..... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Uhm… Your favorite bathing powder? I think I like the sakura scented one. |ClipQ = |Seiya = The scent of Japanese cypress has a Japanese-like feeling about it and I like it. |Kanata = I like the smell of milk. |Akira = I like the citrus one. |Satsuki = I like the chamomile scented one~ |Noah = I like the smell of roses. |Leon = Citrus bathing powder! |Li = The scent of YuzuThe yuzu is a citrus fruit and plant originating in East Asia. (Wikipedia) calms me down. |Rabi = I like the scent of lavender. |Lucas = I like the scent of chamomile. |Torahiko = I like the scent of green bamboo! |Kyosuke = The scent of berries is delicious and I like it. |Akio = KarinThe Chinese quince, in Japan, it is known as "karin - 花梨" (花 - a flower, 梨 - the pear species, Pyrus pyrifolia, also called "Asian pear," or "nashi"). (Wikipedia)…has a nice scent. |Shiki = I like eucalyptus bath powders. |Hikaru = Rose scented bath powders are fitting to me! |Raku = NadeshikoJapanese names for plants of the family Caryophyllaceae, in particular the Large Pink. (Wikipedia) bath powders have a nice scent. |Kokoro = Milk bath powder! It makes my skin smooth. |Momosuke = My favorite bathing powders are lavender. I like floral bath powders! |Runa = Peach scent... Doesn't mean that it has anything to do with Momo, okay? |Issei = I like the cool type of bath powders. It makes my body feel tense... |Futami = I like bubble bath~ |Takamichi = The honey-scented bath powder has a nice smell.. |Eva = A bath powder made from infusing the herbs taken from Hell... |Mio = I like the floral-scented ones. |Ban = I have sensitive skin, so I prefer the tender, additive-free bath powders! |Tsubaki = I like hot spring series ones. For example, Beppu, Hakone, and also YufuinAll of these are the name of cities famous for their hot springs.. |Toya = The sakura scented one... It has a nice smell, doesn't it? |Tatsumi = I like those bath bomb types... |Aoi = Green apple scent, maybe? |Kuro = I don't need a bathing powder. There are people who don't use them when they bathe right? |Saku = The bath powder that Producer-chan is using! I tried hard to find it~ |Baber = Baber just showers..... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Tell me what recipe you're good at. If it's rolled eggs then leave it to me. |ClipQ = |Seiya = Leave the sandwiches to me. Though you may occasionally find egg shells inside! |Kanata = If it's pancakes then leave it to me! |Akira = I can make all kinds of recipes, but I think I'm really good at making fried rice. |Satsuki = The fried egg Mutsuki taught me! |Noah = Cooking? It's always the butler that does it. |Leon = Cooking? Ehm, I can't cook… |Li = Recipe I'm good at? I'm good at making gyoza. |Rabi = I'm good at making borschtBorscht is a soup of Ukrainian origin that is common in Eastern and Central Europe, especially in Ashkenazi Jewish, Belarusian, Lithuanian, Moldovan, Romanian, Polish, Russian, and Ukrainian cuisine. (Wikipedia). |Lucas = ...I can't cook. If I try my best, I can make a toast. |Torahiko = I'm good at making rice with a mess kitA mess kit is a collection of silverware and cookware used during camping and backpacking, as well as extended military campaigns. (Wikipedia)! |Kyosuke = I'm good at making udon. I can make a lot of different variations, like the Tsukimi or Kitsune.Udon. |Akio = Instant noodles… |Shiki = I'm good with deep fried food like tempura or croquettes. |Hikaru = Fu~ Everything becomes beautiful if it's touched by my hands! |Raku = Deluxe nukazukeNukazuke are a type of Japanese pickle, made by fermenting vegetables in rice bran. (Wikipedia). |Kokoro = I'm good at baking sweets! Next time I'll make you some! |Momosuke = Momo is good at making crepes! Next time, I'll make some for Runa-chan! |Runa = I'm good at making wagashi... Or rather, I like to make them! |Issei = I'm good at making Chinese dishes. |Futami = If this old man is trying his best, he can at least spread jam on bread~ |Takamichi = I can't cook! |Eva = I don't cook... Everything is prepared by the Servants. |Mio = I'm good at making soup! The ingredient is a secret~ ♪ |Ban = Rather than cooking, I'm more specialized in eating! |Tsubaki = Cooking isn't my strongest point, but if it's hotpot then leave it to me. |Toya = I can cook any dish, but I'm especially good at making stewed dishes. |Tatsumi = My specialty is miso shiru. |Aoi = I'm fussy about my diet, you know? But anyway, how about we make vichyssoise? |Kuro = I can cook any recipe. Eating outside would be a waste. |Saku = I think omurice~. The secret ingredient is my love.... Fufu. |Baber = Recipe? If it's anpan I can give you a pack, you know? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Normal Phone Call Questions Category:Mutsuki Kururugi